


Uninhibited

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The King and the Prince Consort [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allusion of Exhibitionism, Although in my head everything is consensual and Thorin is just putting up token resistance, Bottom Thorin, Cock Warming, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Maybe Dubious Consent, Minor dirty talk, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Uncle/Nephew Incest, mild spanking, well one of them is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Thorin dearly loved his consort and he loved him more when he was drunk and out of control.





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been around for a while. This fic has been in my laptop for over a year, but for some reason I never had the chance to properly edit it. Tbh I think editing smut is harder than editing gen fic. Anyway, I tried to come up with some lazy explanation for things in this fic but honestly sometimes you just need to write your OTP enacting your kinks, you know?

Thorin let out a heavy breath and loudly closed the book he was reading. He glanced outside the window, seeing the moon had risen high in the night sky, and frowned. It had been hours since he retired to his room and he hadn’t seen Kili yet. Kili had told him that morning that he was invited to a party. He had even asked Thorin to go with him, but Thorin had declined as he had many duties to attend to. Despite knowing this, however, Thorin found himself restless. He was tired from an entire day of handling a kingdom but he couldn’t sleep. The bed (their bed) and the room ( _their_ room) were too empty without Kili.

Perhaps some would call him possessive and even dependent for this, but it wasn’t the case at all. Though Thorin knew little of relationships, having only ever been in a couple of those himself, he knew the importance of communication. Their brief meetings throughout the day simply weren’t enough. The time before bed was one of the rare opportunities they had privacy to talk about their days, to share in words what they couldn’t share in person. Thorin (and Kili, he supposed) could bear it when one of them was traveling, but knowing that they were in the same mountain and not being able to see the other was quite disappointing.

Thorin sighed and shook his head at himself. He was being unreasonable. Kili was still young and Thorin didn’t wish to confine him to his role as his consort. He was a capable and hard worker and deserved to enjoy a night with his friends sometimes. Thorin ignored the fact that he rarely allowed himself such luxury. After all, he had greater responsibilities than Kili, so it made sense that he had less time for fun. Thorin put his book on a table and looked at his crown sitting near it. He caressed the precious metal. He understood his position and had no regret for fighting for it, but he couldn’t deny that the weight of expectations and responsibilities was quite heavy sometimes. How he wished he could hand his task to someone else for a while so he could have his much-needed rest. However, he knew that was both impossible and irresponsible and he couldn’t bring himself to do it, no matter how exhausted he was.

A muffled sound of door closing roused Thorin out of his thoughts. Seconds later, the door to the bedroom opened, admitting Kili. A fond smile curled on Thorin’s lips at the sight of his beloved, but it disappeared when he noticed Kili’s inebriated state. His grin was too wide, his eyes too wild. Though his gait didn’t suffer, Thorin knew that the alcohol had affected Kili quite badly.

“Thorin!” Kili exclaimed happily when he saw him. “I thought you’d be sleeping.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Thorin said. He knew Kili very well. He had excellent tolerance to alcohol but when it finally affected him… Thorin suppressed a shiver of anticipation.

Kili laughed at his answer. “Couldn’t sleep without me?” he teased him.

A flush rose to Thorin’s face. He turned away to hide it, pretending to put his book in a shelf. “How was the party?” he asked instead.

“Exceptional! Bofur wrote a few new songs about you. If I didn’t know better I would think he’s in love with you! Dwalin challenged everyone to wrestle with him and won about a bag of gold coins, and Fili and Nori were on a mission to give everyone a difficult day tomorrow!” he laughed. “I think you would have a difficult time finding them tomorrow. They’re determined to not end the party before dawn. I almost couldn’t leave!”

“I wouldn’t mind you staying with them,” Thorin lied.

“Well,” Kili drawled. Thorin held his breath as Kili approach him from behind. He let out a small breath when Kili draped himself on his back, wrapping his arm around him. Thorin was taller than him, but their height difference wasn’t so great. Kili’s breaths were warm on his neck, his hands knowing, and his cock… Thorin almost moaned out loud when he felt the hardness pressing insistently against his cheeks. His cock filled almost instantly in his breeches. “I couldn’t stop thinking about my hard-working husband. They kept asking about you, you know? I wished you had been there with me.”

“Perhaps next time,” Thorin said breathlessly. He arched his back with a gasp when Kili found his nipple through his shirt and pinched it sharply.

“I definitely will take you there next time,” Kili promised, his lips caressing Thorin’s ear. “So you can have some fun. And, most importantly, I can have fun with you.”

And with that, Kili’s free hand delved into Thorin’s breeches to wrap around his length. He expertly pumped Thorin steadily, encouraging him to rock his hips forward into the soft warm tunnel and backward to the cock digging into his bottom. Kili’s other hand slipped into his shirt to find skin, his thumb flicking sensitive nipple repeatedly. Thorin distantly heard him chuckle, but he could barely make out anything but the way Kili kissed his ear, jawline, and neck wetly and flickered his tongue on heated skin. A steady stream of pre-spend flowed from the tip of Thorin’s cock to be wiped away by rough thumb. His hips jerked forward when Kili suddenly bit his neck, his legs weakening and threatening to fail him. Behind him, Kili chuckled happily.

Usually, Kili was very careful with him, as if after years of being together he was unsure of how much Thorin could take and what Thorin wanted from him. However, when he was drunk, the carefulness disappeared. He took what he wanted from Thorin, however he wanted it. He didn’t heed time or place, bending Thorin over or spreading him open and pounding into him until Thorin forgot words beside ‘please’ and his body trembled and ached so sweetly and still Kili wouldn’t stop until he had his fill of the pleasure his body offered.

It didn’t happen often enough, however, and Thorin relished every rare instance. Right now, he went willingly as Kili slowly brought him to his knees. He blindly reached back to hold Kili’s hip as he rutted against his bottom. The layers of fabrics between them tortured him. He wanted nothing more than to be spread, to have Kili’s cock sliding between his cheeks, nudging his hole, promising him pleasure like no other. But, the hard marble floor reminded him of where he was. Thorin groaned as Kili gave him a particularly satisfying tug while his cock dug the clothed crevice of his bottom.

“Bed is over there,” Thorin gasped out.

Kili hummed thoughtfully. “Too far,” he decided after a beat. “I want you now.”

Thorin trembled when he was pushed down to support his upper body with his hands. His shirt was impatiently pushed up and his breeches pulled down. Cool mountain air caressed him for a moment before Kili unexpectedly smacked his ass cheek. He cried out in surprise but he was soon distracted by a questing finger pressing against his tight entrance.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Kili said behind him, pushing his finger against the ring of muscles but never entering Thorin. He gently squeezed Thorin’s sore cheek, drawing a moan from him. “Your perfect ass and your pretty hole stretched around anything I give you-my tongue, my fingers, my cock. They’re the best things I’ve ever seen.”

Thorin’s face burnt at the words but he stayed where he was, letting Kili teased him with just the pad of his finger. His cock throbbed between his legs, dripping steadily to the floor, but Kili didn’t seem to notice this. He removed his hands and rustling sounds followed. When they returned, Kili’s fingers were slick. Thorin was given only a moment to feel a teasing touch on his entrance before a long digit was pushed into him. He threw his head back, panting, as he was spread in one smooth stroke. His body trembled as Kili rediscovered every spot that sent a hot spark of pleasure across his body. The finger moved in and out, imitating what was to come. Thorin wanted to push back, to take the digit as deep as Kili’s cock would reach, but he knew that his participation wasn’t desired. So, he bit his lip and waited as Kili loosened his hole. Soon, another finger entered him, burning him slightly, but Thorin merely spread his legs wider to accommodate them. Kili was rushing and Thorin wanted it no other way.

The fingers spread inside him a few times and stroke every inch of his clenching channel to make sure that he was at least coated with oil properly. Before too long, the digits withdrew with one last teasing caress against his prostate, making his cock dribbled pre-spend. Thorin panted as he was left achingly empty. He struggled to relax his body, knowing the preparation was rather lacking. There would be discomfort and he would enjoy every moment of it.

Before he knew it, Kili held his hip tightly and there was a blunt pressure on his loosened entrance. There was no teasing this time. The thick head popped past the clenching rim and then he was stretched open by Kili’s cock. Thorin gasped as Kili kept pushing into him, spreading him beyond what his fingers had done earlier and not stopping until he was fully engulfed within Thorin, his heavy stones pressing against Thorin’s perineum. Thorin tried to spread his legs to ease the slight ache, but the breeches around his thighs prevented him from doing so. He was going to tell Kili to wait when Kili pulled out until only the tip remained in his body and slammed into him, pushing air out of his lungs.

Thorin bowed his head, moaning and groaning incessantly, as Kili pounded into him mercilessly. His heavy cock swung under him, weeping and untouched, but he didn’t dare to move his hand to give it some relief. The force of Kili’s thrusts shoved him forward, his hips smacking against his rump, his hands holding his waist tightly. The soreness soon disappeared, replaced by red hot pleasure as his prostate was stroked endlessly. When he closed his eyes, he could feel Kili inside him, reaching deep into his body, forcing tight muscles to open with his powerful thrusts. The hard floor under his palms reminded him of where he was and the thought of being taken on the floor on his hands and knees like a cheap whore sent a wave of pleasure through his veins. He moaned loudly and surrendered his body to Kili.

“What a gorgeous sight, my wonderful husband,” Kili panted behind Thorin. He reached for Thorin’s throbbing cock and grasped it in his sure hand. “Come for me.”

It only took a few strokes and then Thorin came hard, spurting thick seed to the floor. It was much sooner than what he was used to, but there was no denying Kili. He groaned and his hands shook as Kili didn’t even slow down, making his orgasm more intense. Too intense perhaps, as his sensitive prostate was battered over and over again by demanding thrusts. Even after he began to soften, Kili still didn’t remove his hand from his cock. Thorin rested his forehead on the floor, moaning pleadingly, as his body was used roughly. He closed his eyes when Kili finally stilled and came inside him. His wilting cock was left alone as Kili held his hips to keep him pressed tightly against him.

After some endless minutes, Kili finally withdrew. Thorin shifted in discomfort, his entrance aching from both emptiness and the rough session. He frowned when Kili snorted in amusement but couldn’t do or say anything else, his body pleasantly pliant. Thorin grunted when he was lifted to his feet and helped to bed. Later, he would think of the briefness of the sex as embarrassing, but presently he couldn’t care less. He let Kili put him on the bed and undress him. Ecstasy was still so thick in his blood that he barely noticed Kili undressing as well. It was only when Kili reached into a secret box under their bed that Thorin became alert.

“Kili…” he began uncertainly.

“Hmm?” Kili inquired wordlessly as he turned back to Thorin, holding a thick wooden phallus.

“I…” Thorin swallowed, unable to remove his eyes from the object he had personally carved and so often put to use when Kili was away or when Thorin wanted to put a show for him. “I don’t think I can go again so soon.”

Kili smiled as he crawled to him. “I know, but I still want you and I want to keep you loose until I can have you again.”

Thorin’s weak protests were swallowed by Kili’s eager mouth. Kili kissed him passionately, teasing him and conquering him and, most of all, distracting him. Thorin gasped when the cold phallus prodded his hole. He gripped Kili’s arms tightly as he was speared again, this time by the wooden toy. It was unyielding and mildly uncomfortable, unlike the flesh and blood that had very recently filled him. He panted harshly when the fake stones at its base pressed against him. Instinctively, he planted his feet on the bed and spread his legs, drawing an amused laugh from Kili.

“Always so eager,” he joked, tracing Thorin’s stretched ring of muscles with his fingertips. “So open for me.”

There was nothing Thorin could do but held onto Kili as he pleasured him again. He mouthed and kissed Thorin’s neck and chest while his hands ran across his sides and his thighs, unbearably passionate yet gentle. The strange contrast combined with the familiar yet odd girth filling his clenching hole made Thorin whimper despite himself, asking for more. Eventually, Kili’s lips ended around Thorin’s nipple. He sucked and licked it hungrily until it was wet and dark pink and Thorin arched his back, trying to get closer to his warm wet mouth. This amused Kili. He pulled away then and switched to the other bud, giving it the same treatment until Thorin demanded more and he returned to the other one. He laughed when Thorin jerked when he suddenly started moving the wooden phallus. Slowly, he began to fuck Thorin with the toy, rolling it and thrusting it shallowly to make sure that Thorin was barely left empty. It was so much like the way Kili usually took him, slowly and carefully, and the reminder reignited Thorin’s lust. He writhed and began grinding down on the object, willing it deeper, wishing it had the warmth of his husband’s cock. Noticing this, Kili shifted down to better see the stretch of Thorin’s entrance and pepper kisses on his shaking thighs.

Fortunately, Kili completely skimmed Thorin’s cock. He wasn’t young anymore and couldn’t get hard quickly, although his body was very interested in what Kili was doing to him. He could only throw his head back and sigh and moan as Kili rained kisses down sensitive skin, lower and lower before moving away inches from Thorin’s soft cock. It was slightly too much after his recent climax, but nothing Thorin couldn’t handle. He could lay like this for hours, writhing on silk as Kili teased him. The same couldn’t be said for Kili, however. Within a few minutes, he was growing impatient. Instead of kisses, he nipped Thorin’s inner thighs, leaving small red marks all over pale skin. He pushed the toy with more force and dragged its tip over Thorin’s pleasure spot whenever he pulled it out. Thorin arched his back, pushing back to the phallus. A glance between his spread legs showed him how Kili’s eyes darkened as the sight of him fucking himself onto a piece of wood. It was embarrassing, yet it only aroused Thorin more and he clenched around the toy, unwilling to let it go. He moaned when the phallus was removed.

“On your knees, facing the headboard,” Kili ordered.

For a moment, Thorin thought of protesting (he wasn’t even hard yet!), but the desirous look Kili gave him changed his mind. With shaky limbs, Thorin obeyed, ignoring his bruised knees. He could feel Kili’s seed trickled down his thigh, but he didn’t care. He gripped the ornate gold headboard tightly and rested his forehead against it, knowing that Kili wouldn’t take it easy on him.

True enough, Kili draped himself over Thorin’s back, a reminiscent of how everything started. His half-hard cock slid between Thorin’s cheeks, occasionally catching on his stretched rim. Thorin couldn’t help but moan when that happened, wanting Kili inside him again despite his state. He could feel the remainder of Kili’s seed slide down his thigh. He could only imagine how he looked right now, completely debauched and leaning heavily against the headboard as his husband rocked against him. The image sent a frisson of lust down his spine. Thorin spread his legs wider. Kili was right. He was eager.

They rocked together for a while, then without warning, Kili pushed into Thorin once again. Thorin groaned as he took in the feeling of yielding flesh filling him. No matter how his toys could make him come, nothing came close to having a real cock inside him. They couldn’t warm him the way Kili did, make him blush the way Kili’s words did, or reduce him to begging the way Kili’s games did. Kili’s moan told him that he also enjoyed the hot clutch of Thorin’s body. He kissed Thorin’s shoulders and neck, rolling his hips slightly as his own seed and the remaining oil slicked Thorin’s greedy body for him. This was almost like their usual lovemaking, but it was only a prelude, a way to harden Kili completely again. And it was working, the cock growing longer and thicker, stretching the well-used hole all over again. Thorin tightened his grip, bracing himself, knowing that the gentleness wouldn’t last long.

The first hard thrust into Thorin’s body pushed a loud moan from his mouth. Afterward, he could only gasp and grunt and hang onto the headboard for dear life as Kili took him hard. The warm weight of Kili’s body left Thorin’s back and Thorin was then arranged in such a way that his back arched slightly and his bottom was raised to be presented to Kili’s demanding cock. The shamelessness of the position and the angle made Thorin wanton even as he flushed in shameful arousal. Kili didn’t pay attention to this. He pulled Thorin’s hips back demandingly whenever he felt he hadn’t pushed inside deep enough, his hips smacking loudly against Thorin’s bottom. Every thrust sent a wave of red hot pleasure across Thorin and, between his legs, his cock slowly began to fill.

As he had come once, Kili could last longer this time. Time seemed to stretch endlessly as he rammed into Thorin repeatedly, taking his breath away. He slid his hand up to cup Thorin’s heaving chest and toyed with his sensitive nipple, rolling the tight bud to mild pain. Thorin moaned at the dual sensation, pain and pleasure mixing into something as intoxicating as the alcohol he could smell in Kili’s breath. He arched his back even more, pushing his chest to Kili’s hand and his hips to Kili’s cock, begging him for more. But, Kili had a different idea. He caressed Thorin’s chest down to his clenching abdomen and put his hand on his lower belly, just above the thatch of dark hair surrounding his straining cock.

“Can you feel me here?” Kili asked, slightly breathless, his pace not faltering for even a second. Thorin could _feel_ his grin when he moaned in reply. “Can you feel me inside you?”

Thorin tried to reply, he really did. But he had no breath to, not when Kili pound into him this way. Kili listened to his little helpless gasps for a moment before he grew impatient. He returned his hand to Thorin’s chest and pinched his nipple sharply as he rammed his cock deep into Thorin, making him threw his head back with a cry.

“Yes!” Thorin shouted his reply. “Yes, I can feel you!”

Satisfied, Kili returned his hand to its earlier position on Thorin’s lower belly. His hips resumed its rocking back and forth, but not as hard as before as he wanted to hear Thorin. “Here? Tell me how I feel,” he demanded.

There was no place for self-consciousness when he was falling apart in his husband’s hands. Thorin whined and rolled his hips to entice Kili to thrust harder into him. “So deep. So thick. So good inside me,” Thorin panted out.

“Better than your toy?”

“Better than all of them.” Thorin groaned as his cock hardened fully, starting to drip again to the rumpled bed sheet. “Please, Kili,” he implored.

Kili grunted and lowered his hand. Much to Thorin’s disappointment, he bypassed his aching cock completely and instead reached his stones. He rolled and caressed them as he pounded Thorin even faster, his thrusts shorter and harder. “Almost ready to come?” Kili asked. When he received a frantic nod in reply, he kissed Thorin’s ear. “You’ll have to wait.”

With that, he came, filling Thorin with his seed again. He ignored Thorin’s moans of protests, holding his hips tightly as Thorin’s body milked him weakly in tiredness. Finally, Thorin gave up, resting his forehead on the headboard as he struggled to tighten around Kili. For his effort, Kili stroked his flank, his hips moving minutely against Thorin’s. He kissed Thorin’s sweaty back as he pulled out. There was no reprieve for Thorin, however, as almost immediately, the emptiness inside him was filled again by the wooden cock.

“Kili!” He looked back over his shoulder with wide eyes.

The smile Kili gave him was sweet but not at all calming. There were desire and wildness in his eyes yet as he moved the toy slowly. Thorin shivered, his cock twitched and dripped heavily between his shaking legs. He groaned when Kili pulled one of his cheeks to the side to reveal his aching hole greedily sucking the fake cock.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you dissatisfied,” Kili said breezily, eyes glued to the perverted sight before him. His gaze flicked up briefly, catching Thorin’s desperate one, and he smiled. “I have all night to make sure of that.”

And Kili made good of his words. He took turn with Thorin’s toys, never leaving him empty for long. He made Thorin whimper and squirm on his cock and the toys, begging for more and for a final release all at once. He made Thorin peaked twice more on his knees, once on his cock and once on a glass phallus, painting the golden headboard with pearly white seed. When Thorin couldn’t kneel anymore, Kili helped him lay on the bed, but it was far from over. Thorin’s legs were pushed up to his chest and flung over Kili’s shoulders. Toys, fingers, tongue, and cock filled his gaping hole in turn. His cock was stroked and licked and sucked to hardness many times over. Thorin’s breathless pleas for mercy were rewarded with Kili’s cock stroking his prostate, leading him toward release again and again.

Though male dwarfs could come more than a couple of times in a row and Thorin, despite his age, was still quite in his prime, he found it difficult to keep up with his young husband in his current state on lack of inhibition. Kili came inside him over and over again, and each peak seemed to only prolong the next time he had his way with Thorin. In the end, Thorin could only lay on his back, moaning and whimpering, his abdomen coated with drying seed, his hair damp and tangled, and his sweaty skin marked with love bites, while Kili kept him filled, fucking him so thoroughly that Thorin was sure he would forever feel empty now. Though he loathed ending this, loving being used and taken and made helpless, he was fast approaching his limit. His body was getting too tired, his used hole sloppy and sore, and his cock couldn’t get a stand anymore. When Kili slid home into him for the umpteenth time, he shook his head frantically.

“I can’t anymore,” he panted. “It’s too much. Please, Kili.”

At first, Kili merely looked at him and Thorin almost sobbed, thinking of enduring more of this. Yet, despite this, the fantasy of being reduced to nothing but a hole for Kili to use as often and hard as he wished still had some appeal. Thorin writhed weakly under Kili, not sure about what he wanted more. But, then Kili gently kissed his lips and nodded. “One last time,” he agreed.

Thorin groaned weakly as Kili took him again. This time, though, there was no teasing. Kili simply tried to reach his release as soon as possible, pushing into Thorin with hard shallow thrusts, his pace frenzied. Thorin’s hands clenched the soiled sheet under him tightly in search of an anchor as his weakened body was rocked by Kili’s determined pounding. Every movement still sent sparks of pleasure up and down Thorin’s nerves, though now the ecstasy was slightly muffled by soreness. He closed his eyes as Kili kissed his face and neck, his hand exploring Thorin’s heaving chest and filthy abdomen until it encountered Thorin’s cock. Thorin opened his eyes with a gasp as Kili wrapped his hand carefully around it.

“Come for me again,” Kili ordered.

Thorin shook his head. “I can’t,” he whimpered.

“Yes, you can,” Kili insisted, shifting so that he could stroke Thorin’s sensitive prostate with his cock. Thorin shouted hoarsely. “One last time for me.”

Thorin continued to shake his head. He couldn’t. He had been wrung dry. His stones were small and empty, his cock soft, the pleasure Kili created in his body barely stirred his arousal. Yet, Kili’s knowing hands and the ceaseless stimulation on his prostate managed to pull another orgasm out of him, a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain. His cock dribbled drops of clear liquid while he sobbed, squirming under his husband’s tireless body. He shook under the onslaught of stimulation of Kili’s callused hand on his soft cock and his cock battering deep into his core, too much for his sensitive body. Any more of this and Thorin was sure he would break, unable to feel anything but pain. Fortunately, his orgasm triggered Kili’s release as well. He pushed deeply into Thorin with a groan, letting Thorin’s tired muscles clench around him weakly to get every drop of pearly seed from him. Thorin panted harshly as Kili heavily rested his body on top of him, finally too tired to continue. He murmured something that might have been praises and lazily kissed every patch of skin he could reach. Thorin’s body was still shaking, his breathing far from calm, and he was aching in various places, but there was also bone-deep satisfaction of being used to his limit, of bringing so much pleasure to Kili, of receiving even more than he could take.

A sleepy grunt drew Thorin’s attention. When he peered down at Kili, he found him fast asleep on his chest, the exertion and alcohol finally took their tolls on him. Thorin wriggled and flushed when he realized that Kili was still inside him. He considered waking him up but decided against it. Kili was intoxicated and Thorin couldn’t be the only one exhausted to the bone. Sighing softly, Thorin tried to get comfortable under Kili’s not insignificant weight. He wrapped his arms around Kili, kissed his temple, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When Thorin woke up, he had perhaps only been asleep for a couple of hours. His mind was slow to work. He was for a moment confused of why he had woken up. Then, the unmistakable sensation of someone moving inside him registered to him. The memory of how he had fallen apart at Kili’s hands returned along with soreness all over his body, especially his tender entrance which once again stretched around Kili’s thick girth. Thorin opened his eyes and immediately moaned quietly as Kili rocked into him very slowly as if he was trying not to move but couldn’t help himself, his cock dragging across the soft walls of Thorin’s clenching hole. Hearing his moan, Kili looked up. His eyes were bleary. There was still that previous lack of control, but there was worry as well. He was coming to his senses, Thorin realized with some disappointment.

“I want you again,” Kili whispered throatily, sheathing himself fully in Thorin’s body and stilling, allowing Thorin to bask in the feeling of being entirely full. “Is that all right?”

Thorin sighed unsteadily and combed Kili’s hair with his fingers and pushed it away from his face. How typical of Kili to ask when he was already inside Thorin, hard and wanting. But, Thorin supposed that was why he had fallen for him in the first place: His gentleness even when Thorin didn’t deserve (or want) it. So, Thorin pulled Kili up for a slow kiss that Kili returned with equal parts tentativeness and ardor. His hips rocked forward and backward faster now as he thrust into Thorin with more confidence. It wasn’t quite the pounding he had given earlier in the night, but it was still enough to make Thorin moan and tilt his hips up for more. His spent cock twitched slightly in interest and valiantly tried to harden as every thrust parted his slick fluttering muscles and caressed his prostate. Thorin wasn’t sure he could come again, but he knew if Kili wanted him to, he would find a way. He sighed and wrapped his legs around Kili’s waist, offering his husband everything he had to give.

“I’m yours,” he said with a smile, caressing Kili’s cheek. He closed his eyes when Kili increased his pace, jostling his tired body. He savored Kili’s soft grunts and moans, the way he held Thorin’s waist tightly while teasing his sore nipple, the force he used to spear Thorin over and over again, and the sleepy affection in his kisses. Thorin was a king and a war hero, but now he was helpless under his young husband, unable to do anything but spread his legs to give way to his desire. Kili made full use of this, pausing between thrusts long enough to let Thorin feel his hard cock filling the space Kili had carved for himself inside Thorin. A moan emitted from his lips as Kili’s insistent thrusts made passion gathered futilely in his groin. He was still soft, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy or crave Kili’s ministration, tilting his hips up and tightening around Kili until Kili mouthed his neck wetly. Thorin held Kili close to him as he gladly accepted the remnants of Kili’s loss of inhibition. He didn’t want this to ever end.

* * *

Bright sunlight woke Thorin up. He immediately jolted awake and sat up but soreness on his lower body forced him to lay down again with a pained groan. He winced at the ache in his overused entrance, sure to be swollen red by now. He knew that if he tried to walk, he would limp. His face reddened at the thought of being seen walking unsteadily due to what was unmistakably a vigorous tumble in bed. He had no shame for what he had with Kili, but he believed that this side of their marriage was to be kept private. That his cock stirred at the thought of being claimed by his husband in public was irrelevant.

Thorin looked around the room, looking for signs of Kili. Beside the clothes he had worn last night which were strewn haphazardly on the bed, there was no trace of him. The fact that he managed to leave the bed without waking Thorin showed how tired Thorin had been. And he could he not be so? Even younger dwarfs would have difficulty sating Kili’s desire when he was in that inebriated state. It was only Thorin’s secret love for being pushed to his very limit that enabled him to handle Kili for so long.

It still wasn’t an acceptable reason for being late to his duties, however. Thorin’s body might be sore and tired but his mind immediately listed every task he had to do today. The work of a king was unfortunately never ending. He trusted his advisors, but he still had to supervise their works and there were things that he must do himself. Frowning deeply in discomfort, Thorin tried to leave the bed slowly, minding his shaking limbs and aching body. He had only managed to sit up, wincing all the while, when the bedroom door opened to admit Kili.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Kili exclaimed, far too easily for Thorin’s taste.

“I’m late,” Thorin said, trying to shift. He grunted when his entrance throbbed in protest.

“No, you’re not,” Kili said, sitting on his bedside and pushing him down carefully. “I’ve informed everyone that you’re under the weather. You can rest today.”

Although grateful that he didn’t have to leave his comfortable bed and risk humiliation, Thorin was still worried about his work. “I have to go,” he insisted, frowning.

“You don’t,” Kili argued. “Balin and the rest of your court can manage without you for one day. Besides, Fili will be there in your place.”

“Fili has his own duties,” Thorin pointed out.

Kili scowled unhappily. “Then I will help him! Don’t tell me I have my duties, too. I know I do, but I can handle both mine and Fili’s for one day! Now, rest. You need it after tonight,” he said firmly.

Sighing heavily, Thorin nevertheless settled back into the bed. “I’m all right,” he tried one last time.

“You are not. I wasn’t exactly careful with you. I know you must be in discomfort.” Suddenly Kili looked guilty. “You should’ve told me to slow down or stop earlier. I’m not very good at controlling myself when I’m drunk, but I definitely will listen to you,” he said regretfully.

Thorin thought there were times when he was sober when he didn’t control himself very well, but then again it was part of Kili’s charm, so he kept it to himself. Instead, he patted Kili’s knee. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t mind.”

Kili frowned. “But…”

“I like it. I like…” Thorin suspected his face reddened, but it wasn’t as if Kili hadn’t seen and caused him various states of indignity. “I like it when you use some force on me, push me until I can’t take it anymore, and not be too careful with me,” he admitted. “You won’t break me.”

Kili’s eyes widened in surprise. It seemed that although last night wasn’t the first instance of him bending Thorin to his will, he never guessed that Thorin might like it. He ran his gaze speculatively down Thorin’s body. “I could hurt you, though,” he argued although his tone suggested that he wasn’t averse to the idea of being a little rough and dominating. Had Thorin not been completely exhausted and satiated, his passion would have been roused at the mere possibilities of what went through Kili’s mind.

“Nothing a day of rest cannot heal,” Thorin assured him, squeezing his knee gently. He released a long breath, resigning himself to spending his day recuperating. It might not be so bad. He knew he could trust Fili, and Kili wasn’t half as careless as people feared he would be. Erebor would survive one day without him. He looked at his worried husband, wishing Kili could join him passing the day in bed. “Are you all right? You must’ve drunk quite a lot last night,” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Kili shrugged. “I drank a potion from Oin. I’m feeling much better now,” he replied, dashing Thorin’s hope. He didn’t let Thorin be disappointed for long, however. “He made a potion for you, too. It’s for your… exhaustion,” he grinned mischievously.

Despite himself, Thorin laughed. “I’m sure that will help.”

“Indeed. I’ve thanked him on your behalf. His dedication and loyalty to his king are truly commendable,” Kili said in mock seriousness, making Thorin snort in laughter. “He offered to examine you but I assured him that it’s unnecessary.”

The thought of explaining himself to Oin nearly made Thorin cringe. He was sure in Oin’s decades of service, he had seen various ailments and indignities, but this was a conversation Thorin would very much rather not have with anyone. “I believe so. If I need help, I think you will suffice.”

Kili smiled brightly. “I hope so. Now, do you need my help?”

Thorin nodded. “I believe a bath is in order,” he said, looking down as the drying patches of seed on his skin and the marks Kili had left on him. He frowned at the thought of his attendants seeing him this way when they prepared his bath. Or had they seen him when he was still asleep and Kili was away? Thorin didn’t dare to imagine the kind of talk it would incite.

“I will prepare it. I told your attendants they should come later with your breakfast when you’ve felt better,” Kili said, as if reading Thorin’s mind. It was impossible of course, but it still warmed Thorin that Kili knew well enough to do that without him asking. Truly, regardless of what some people said, Thorin was grateful to have him as his One. “Anything else?” Kili asked, stroking the back of Thorin’s hand gently.

Thorin chuckled quietly and reached up to pull Kili into a kiss. “Just my husband,” he breathed just before their lips met.

It was disappointing to not be able to enjoy this rare opportunity to relax with Kili, but Thorin wasn’t unreasonable-he knew Erebor needed the prince consort. Instead, he enjoyed the present as Kili helped him to bathe and made sure that he was comfortable and not in pain. These gestures of love and devotion were more valuable to him than all the gold in his vault and the power seated on his throne. Thorin sighed in contentment, holding Kili’s hand as hot water eased his aches. He smiled when he saw Kili’s warm gaze on him, feeling answering affection rose up within him, bringing him contentment he had never experienced before Kili. He still wished to spend more time with his One, but for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post something with a proper plot next time. Or maybe not. I mean I believe Thorin would look good crying and begging, so.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) more often than I should, so feel free to say hi there!


End file.
